


Light In The Darkness- Alternate Ending

by Golden_Asp



Series: Light in the Darkness Anthology [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Magical Bonds, Not A Happy Ending, You're Welcome, dark ignis, now you get the ending I originally thought of, one year ago I started this story, the ending you all expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: It was the end of all things, and Ignis could only stand and wait while the two kings he was bonded to fought, not just for Eos, but for his soul.-This is the alternate ending for Light in the Darkness.  It picks up in chapter 38 of Light.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost exactly a year since I started writing a story that was an excuse to get Noctis to go back in time to bang Ignis. Then plot happened, and it turned into the sprawling Light in the Darkness. This is the original idea I had for the ending, that I scrapped. I'm glad I did. I love the ending that Light has, but to celebrate a year of writing in this fandom, and over 400k words written for FFXV alone, I decided to do this.
> 
> This picks up midway through chapter 38 of Light in the Darkness (The Beginning of the End), after the battle with the behemoth but before the battle with Ifrit. Much will be familiar, as this is truly just the set up for the twist that occurs. This should be no more than three chapters.
> 
> This WILL NOT make sense without first reading Light.
> 
> Also, for anyone interested, there is a playlist for Light in the Darkness.  
> [Light in the Darkness Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/9cktqgipkg4498novmr7qdiya/playlist/7vRWhZ8YLAqBu3KGcIDaLX)

I am cold like December snow  
I have carved out this soul made of stone  
And I will drag you down and sell you out  
Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light  
Encircled by demons, I fight  
-Fozzy, ‘Judas’

FFXV

Unlike the rest of the city, the Citadel was quiet. No daemons waited for them, no MTs leapt out of the shadows. 

The four men walked side by side, their footsteps echoing in the silence.

They reached the foot of the stairs, and Noctis was suddenly reminded of the last time he had stood here, departing the city to marry Lunafreya.

_Walk tall, my son._

Noctis blinked back tears.

Ignis took a sudden breath.

Ardyn stepped forward, looking down at them. He looked briefly at Noctis, but found his eyes drawn to Ignis. He could practically taste the Darkness around the man, and delighted in how far he had fallen so quickly.

“Ignis,” Ardyn said.

“Ardyn,” Ignis replied.

No one said anything for a moment, and Ardyn turned his attention back to Noctis. His face twisted in a smile. So close. He was so close to the end.

But first, a trial by fire.

There was only one god that remained loyal to Ardyn, turning his back on the other gods, on humanity.

“Ifrit, the Infernian,” Ardyn said, spreading his arms in welcome. “He doesn’t share the Glacian’s fondness for mankind. But you can expect a…warm welcome.”

Ardyn turned, lifting a hand in a wave. “I shall await you above.” As he walked away, flames burst from the ground, completely engulfing the entry way to the palace. A flaming throne appeared, and Ifrit sat upon it.

He was massive, pale skinned, dark haired, with horns spiraling from his head. His head rested against his hand, and the look he gave them was pure disdain. 

The temperature skyrocketed, and Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis stood there for a moment, actually enjoying the warmth. It had been a long time since any of them had felt that kind of heat.

“Stay cool,” Noctis said, “he’s going to bring the heat.”

Prompto let out a nervous giggle.

They rushed forward.

Ifrit lifted his hand, a blast of white hot flame erupting from his palm. Noctis screamed as it grazed him. He hit the ground, rolling. Prompto threw himself down next to Noctis, patting out the flames and helping Noctis heave the king’s mantle off.

“Noct! Over here!” Ignis yelled. He was crouching next to a cement barrier. It may have been a planter once. “Quickly!”

Gladio grabbed Noctis around the waist and half threw him down next to Ignis. Ignis threw his arms over the other three, and Gladio saw them enveloped by a shield of Darkness. Another blast of fire struck it, but the Darkness held.

Black tinged sweat dripped from Ignis’ brow as he held the shield. Prompto shoved an elixir into Noct’s hand. Noctis cracked it, sighing in relief as the healing energy took care of his burns.

Noctis lifted his head and stared at the shield of Darkness around the four of them. His eyes locked with Gladio’s. Gladio nodded.

Ignis could have let them all die and joined Ardyn, yet he was still here, protecting them all.

“Can you beat that thing, Iggy?” Gladio asked.

Ignis shook his head. “I cannot kill a god with Darkness,” he said, his voice tight with pain. He had never used Darkness defensively before, and it fought him. It was not made for defense, but to rip and tear and destroy.

“Then we fight,” Noctis said, “and try not to get burned.”

Noctis called a blizzard spell to his hand, tossing it gently in the air. 

“Get ready,” Noctis said, touching Ignis’ arm. Ignis nodded, his teeth clenched together.

“Now!” Noctis cried. Ignis dropped the shield, and Noctis threw the blizzard spell. The four men scattered, summoning weapons. Ifrit got to his feet, flames following him the way Darkness followed Ignis.

They attacked him, molten blood hitting the cobblestones at their feet.

“This is gonna take for days, Noct!” Prompto yelled, rolling out of the way of another blast of flame.

“I know!” Noctis called back. He staggered suddenly, feeling a deep anger that wasn’t his or Ignis’. 

He closed his eyes and felt it. The Draconian was coming.

“Heads up, guys!” Noctis yelled, grabbing Ignis and Prompto and dragging them back.

A massive sword fell from the sky, sinking deep into the asphalt and cobblestones of the circle. 

“The hell?” Gladio asked.

“Bahamut,” Noctis whispered.

Prompto looked at Noctis. His eyes glowed red.

They saw him, flying through the dark sky, metal wings barely pumping. He flew down and grabbed his sword, wrenching from the ground and taking it back into the sky.

“That is so completely bad ass,” Prompto said in awe. He had always thought it was pretty epic whenever Ramuh appeared, but Ramuh was nothing compared to the Draconian.

Ignis wanted to tear the gods apart. This whole thing was their fault. Noctis felt the hate for the gods—all the gods—rise in Ignis like a wave. He put his hand on Ignis’ shoulder.

Noctis would hate the gods for eternity if they denied Ignis death.

Bahamut was suddenly surrounded by countless glowing swords. It reminded Noctis of when he called upon the Armiger.

The swords started raining down from the sky. Ifrit leapt between them, barely dodging some, using others to leap farther. Bahamut shot down from the sky, and Ifrit raised his sword. They slammed together.

There was a brief moment when Bahamut and Noctis locked eyes. Noctis stared at him, red eyes glowing. He bowed his head. He had accepted his fate, and bowed to the gods.

Noctis stood up, summoning his blade. He threw it into the air, warping after it and ignoring the others’ cries. He tossed the blade again, slamming hard into Ifrit while he was distracted by Bahamut.

Ifrit fell back, Bahamut’s swords vanishing. Bahamut nodded to Noctis, vanishing.

“Is he dead?” Prompto asked.

Ifrit suddenly burst into flames.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Prompto said.

“He’s weaker,” Noctis said, “we can do this!”

They fought, Ifrit’s heat scalding their skin. Ignis sent blades of Darkness at the god, Noctis used his Royal Arms. 

Ifrit still did not fall. 

Noctis felt a sudden chill. It seemed like the gods were in a helpful mood.

_“Pyreburner,”_ Shiva’s voice rang out in the language of the gods, _“that heart of flame was turned to ash once. A dead fire must burn no more. Taste again the chill wind of death.”_

Ifrit roared.

The flames were suddenly replaced by a swirling blizzard. Prompto gasped when he saw Gentiana walking next to Noctis. Gentiana matched the king stride for stride as they walked closer to the Infernian. 

Gentiana took a step forward and turned, smiling at Noctis. As she faced the Infernian, the Glacian took her true form. She flew into the air, splitting apart like snow falling from a cloud. Noctis found himself surrounded by many Shivas, one standing right at his shoulder.

The others flew into the air as Ifrit ran towards them. He ran like he was trying to run through quicksand, the ice flowing through the air freezing the fire in his veins. He froze, sword half raised, ready to strike Noctis and the others.

Shiva flew up to him, cupping his lips in her frost bite black hands. She kissed his lower lip gently.

The Infernian shattered, his flame snuffed out.

Noctis couldn’t tear his eyes away from the bits of ice that used to be the god of flame.

He turned, shocked to see Shiva standing before Ignis.

Ignis hissed at her, his lips drawn back in a snarl. Shiva touched his shoulder, and Ignis shot backwards, tripping over a bit of rubble and landing on his butt.

Shiva looked down at him. _”Choose wisely, dark one. Everything depends on you.”_

Ignis clenched his fists, hate boiling in his gut.

Shiva turned from him, eyes landing on Noctis. She rose into the air, ice and snow swirling around her.

_“O Chosen King of the Stone, restore Light unto this world.”_

She was gone, her ice with her.

Gladio helped Ignis to his feet. He couldn’t help but think that he should’ve helped Ignis all those years ago in Cartanica. Maybe things would’ve been different.

“What did she say?” Prompto asked Noctis.

“Told me to bring back the Light,” Noctis said, taking a deep breath.

“Of course she did,” Ignis sneered. He was shaken by what she had said.

“What did she say to you?” Noctis asked.

“Nothing of importance,” Ignis said, turning away.

Noctis stared at him a moment longer, the bond between them pulsing and writhing. He could feel Ardyn chipping away at the shields he had put between them. It wouldn’t be long and the bond between Ignis and Ardyn would be completely open again.

Noctis’ shoulders slumped. There was nothing he could do.

He turned and led the way to the palace. He opened the door, and they stepped inside.

They moved through the palace, assaulted by memories at every turn.

They all remembered different things.

Noctis remembered his childhood, laughing and chasing Ignis and his father through the palace, discovering his love for Ignis, becoming friends with Prompto, with Iris. His father, standing on the steps and wishing them farewell, eyes heavy with the knowledge of what was coming.

Prompto remembered the first time he had come here, shocked to find himself friends with the prince. He remembered meeting the king and stuttering through his introductions. He remembered meeting Gladio for the first time.

Gladio remembered how much Noctis used to annoy him. He remembered how badly Iris had wanted to meet him, and how Noctis had taken the blame for her. He remembered meeting Prompto. He reached for his husband’s hand, and Prompto gave him a sad smile.

Ignis remembered Ardyn. He remembered the feel of his lips, the taste of his skin, Ardyn’s lessons in Darkness, lessons in torture. He remembered his first murder, and how Ardyn had delighted in it. He remembered riding Ardyn on the throne, and he remembered pinning him to the throne with Izunia’s blade and running.

Noctis could feel bits of Ignis was thinking about and he flinched. It wasn’t pleasant.

Ignis turned his head, sightless grey eye piercing Noctis.

Ignis bowed his head slightly, turning straight ahead as they rode the elevator in silence.

He couldn’t help the little twist of pleasure at Noctis’ regret. He knew it was wrong to take pleasure in it, but he was so very tired of fighting who he had become.

They reached the door to the throne room. Noctis stopped them.

“Prompto?”

“Yeah?” Prompto asked softly.

“Can I see your photos?”

“Um…yeah!”

“I just need one,” Noctis said, “to take with me.”

Prompto nodded, blinking back tears, and handed him a bunch of pictures. “Take whichever one you’d like.”

Noctis stood there and went through them slowly. He had just looked through them all barely a day ago, but he found himself wanting to take his time.

He came across a shot of the four of them, standing in front of the overlook with Lestallum in the background. Ignis’ arm rested on Noct’s shoulder, and Gladio stood behind them, grinning like a fool. Prompto was crouched in front of Noctis, laughing.

“This one,” he said.

“It’s a good one,” Prompto said.

“Can’t go wrong with a shot of the four of us.”

Ignis hummed. He wished he could see it, but another part of him didn’t want to. He didn’t want to remember what it had been like before. It hurt far too much.

Noctis slid the picture into his chest pocket. He wanted it close to his heart.

He turned and opened the door.

They stepped through, and Ignis nearly slammed into Noct’s back as he stopped.

Noctis growled, staring. 

“What is that?” Prompto asked in horror.

Bodies hung from the ceiling in chains. Noctis recognized them. Lunafreya, his father, Ravus, a member of the Kingsglaive, Nyx.

Ardyn sat on the throne, caressing the arms of it. He smirked as they walked closer, his eyes drawn back to Ignis.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” Ardyn said, sitting forward. “The throne brings you here? It sits only one.”

Ignis bit back a snort. Ardyn’s eyes flicked to him, a smirk crossing his lips.

Noctis stared at him. “Off my chair, jester. The king sits there.”

Ardyn stood up and planted one foot on the throne. “Oh, Noct…How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know.”

“Two thousand years, give or take a few?” Prompto asked, shocked at his own daring.

Ardyn ignored him like he hadn’t even spoken. “Tonight, the dreams of the blood royal come to an end.”

“Wow, talk about holding a grudge,” Prompto said.

Ardyn’s eyes flicked over each of them, smirking. His eyes landed on Ignis and he stood up, warping in front of Ignis.

Ignis simply arched his eyebrow, tilting his head. 

“You stand by him, after what he did to you? I felt it, the pain tearing your soul apart.”

Ignis didn’t move. Ardyn gripped his wrist. “I have been there before. When Izunia locked me away inside Angelgard every day until he died the bond between us felt like that. Imagine it! Every single day, every hour, for more than sixty years, that pain.”

Ignis swallowed.

“And then when he died…well, you know what that feels like, don’t you?”

“What do you want?” Noctis snapped. Ardyn looked at him, still holding Ignis’ arm.

“A kiss from Ignis before you and I step into eternity,” Ardyn said with a wicked smile. Ignis looked briefly surprised.

Noctis’ heart sank when Ignis didn’t say no.

“He’s not just yours, Noct, not anymore,” Ardyn said, hazel eyes flashing gold in the dim light.

Ignis traced his fingers over Ardyn’s face, feeling the familiar lines and stubble under his touch.

He realized with a shock that he had missed this.

He had missed Ardyn.

Ardyn smiled triumphantly, and kissed Ignis hard. The last of the shield between them shattered, and their bond flared back to life.

Prompto looked at the anguished look on Noctis’ face, and his stomach clenched. 

Why was Ignis doing this?

Ardyn pulled back, licking his lips. “You taste like violence and death.”

He turned to Noctis. Purple fire danced in his hands, and he laughed as he sent it flying towards Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto.

Ignis felt it, but he couldn’t react in time. The Darkness shot around their necks, and he felt a brief moment of panic.

He screamed for Noctis through the bond, and both kings felt it.

Noctis felt a wave of relief that Ignis had called for _him_ instead of Ardyn. Ardyn just watched as the three other men collapsed.

“What did you do?” Noctis yelled, taking a step towards their prone bodies.

“They have no place in this battle between kings,” Ardyn said, warping away to stand on the crumbled wall behind the throne. He stared down at Noctis, then vanished in a shower of red light.

Noctis knelt next to Ignis, hand resting on his back. “I love you, Ignis. No matter what he’s done, I love you.”

He looked at Gladio and Prompto where they lay. “I love you all.”

He stood up and warped to the destroyed wall. He stared out over the ruined city. He could just make out Ardyn below, waiting for him.

He warped down to him.

It was time.

FFXV

Noctis landed on the asphalt, standing up slowly. Ardyn stood before him, his back to Noct.

“The once helpless and hapless prince. Is he now ready to claim his crown?” Ardyn turned, a smirk on his lips. He lifted his hand. “Don’t let us down.” He summoned a sword, grinning almost manically at Noctis.

Noctis summoned his own sword, and the two kings warped towards each other, one surrounded by blue light, the other surrounded by red. They slammed into each other, steel ringing as their swords clashed. They were flung back into the air, bodies slamming into buildings.

Noctis panted, balancing precariously on the edge of a windowsill. He stared across at Ardyn. Ardyn smirked at him again, and they both warped down to the road, landing feet apart.

“Let the games begin,” Ardyn said.

“No,” Noctis said firmly, “now they end.” 

You’ll never get to touch Ignis again, Noctis thought. 

Ignis will never be yours again, Ardyn thought.

Their swords slammed into each other again. They grunted as they came together and leapt apart.

“So, you are the chosen king,” Ardyn taunted, “but you are a second choice at best, dear Noct.”

Noctis changed weapons, flying at him. Ardyn laughed, dodging out of the way, switching weapons just as easily.

“Do you like what I’ve done with the world? What I’ve done with Ignis?” 

Noctis screamed, launching himself at Ardyn again.

“Isn’t he magnificent, now? All that Darkness. He was so willing to learn, so easy to teach, so very easy to bind to me.”

“Shut! UP!” Noctis yelled, batting Ardyn’s sword out of the way. He called his daggers, blades slicing Ardyn’s cheek.

“Ignis was never meant for you alone. He’d never be the person he is today without the both of us. Did you enjoy his body after you came back? Doesn’t he fuck magnificently?”

Noctis slammed his shoulder into Ardyn’s stomach, knocking the other man back.

“For your information, Ignis and I never fucked, we made love. But you wouldn’t know what that is, would you?” Noctis snarled. Part of him knew that Ardyn was taunting him on purpose, trying to get him to lose focus.

Deep down, he wasn’t sure why. Didn’t Ardyn want this to end as much as he did?

Ardyn snarled at him, Noctis’ words about love striking deeper than the man would’ve liked. He hated how Ignis always seemed to bring up those feelings of the past. He hated how Ignis reminded him of Izunia.

“You are a king in name alone,” Ardyn said, warping around Noctis so blindingly fast Noctis could barely keep up with him. “I’m disappointed. Can’t you do better than that? Ignis fights better than you, and he’s blind!”

Noctis roared, and the kings clashed again.

“Every time I taught Ignis how to fight, we’d fuck on the throne afterwards,” Ardyn said from behind Noctis. Noctis spun, but Ardyn was gone. “I loved the way he rode me on the throne, screaming my name.”

Noctis was silent, determined not to give in to Ardyn’s taunting again.

“Ten years gaining the power of the gods, and this is how you fight?” Ardyn sneered. Noctis launched himself at Ardyn.

Ardyn leapt back, his body engulfed by black and purple flames. The fire reached for Noctis, and it burned wherever it touched him. It felt like what had reached for Noctis from Ignis.

Darkness.

“Let it be done,” Ardyn whispered. 

“You’re dead meat!” Noctis yelled. As he warped in, Ardyn did the same, his eyes glowing.

Ardyn slammed into Noctis, driving him to the ground with his palm against Noct’s forehead.

He half sat on Noctis’ chest. “Ah…my revenge is soon at hand…How long have I waited? Watching, planning…”

“Don’t worry,” Noctis panted, “it’s far from over.”

Ardyn stood up, holding Noctis up by the throat. “Well, let’s have at it then. Show me what the gods have taught you!”

He tossed Noctis back. “You and your pathetic Crystal…against all I have become!”

Noctis struggled to his feet. He could barely feel the light inside him. He closed his eyes, searching deep inside him. It was hard to find. It was hard to care. Part of him just wanted to give up, slip into the Darkness that Ardyn offered and just cease to be.

He thought of his friends, his father, Luna, Ignis.

He felt heat blossom in his chest, filling his body. He could feel the power of kings roar to life within him, Light filling every pore.

He suddenly remembered flashes of his life with Ignis. Being introduced to him, his dad taking them for drives in the Regalia, Ignis trying to figure out the recipe for those pastries, Ignis fighting to protect him, smiling at him, kissing him.

He understood. Ignis was his Light, his Light in the Darkness.

Ignis kept the Darkness away from him, literally absorbing it so it could not touch the chosen king. Ignis was the reason he was filled with Light. Ignis was the reason he was filled with love.

He remembered a long ago dream. He remembered Lunafreya telling Ignis that there was one thing that followed them after death.

Love, always love.

Noctis turned back to Ardyn, eyes blazing. Ardyn frowned, tilting his head slightly. What had put that spark back into dear Noct’s eyes?

Idiot king.

Noctis summoned his Armiger, weapons of Light dancing around him. 

Ardyn summoned his own Armiger, glowing red weapons sparkling around him. “Ah, a king at long last.”

Their feet didn’t touch the ground. Their weapons flashed around them. They sent weapons at each other, flying through the air.

Noctis lifted his arms, sending every weapon he had at Ardyn. Ardyn did the same, and they clashed in midair. There were explosions, and the red and blue weapons shot through the air.

It looked almost like a firework show, like there was a celebration going on.

This was no celebration.

Noctis took a deep breath. They were high above the Citadel. Noctis had never seen it from this height, and for a brief second, he thought it was beautiful. 

Ardyn slammed into him. Noctis screamed at him, flying backwards.

“My revenge is finally at hand!” Ardyn yelled. 

Noctis shot back, hovering above Ardyn. He summoned everything he had, the Royal Arms flying around, much as Bahamut’s swords had done. He launched them at Ardyn.

Ardyn screamed as they slammed into him. He felt them pierce him, burning him with Light. It exploded around him. He crashed into the ground, breathing hard.

Noctis hit the ground near him, magical energy expended. 

Noctis coughed. Gods, his whole body hurt. He levered himself up to his hands and knees. Ardyn was on his knees not fifteen feet away.

“A war…of attrition then,” Ardyn said, getting to his feet. He was pale, flecks of black blood on his face.

Noctis slammed his father’s sword into the ground, pulling himself to his feet. He cried out. Every movement hurt. Never before had it hurt that much to pull magic from the Crystal. He knew what that meant. 

The end was drawing ever nearer. 

As he stood up, the shimmering, massive forms of the old king appeared, surrounding the circular courtyard of the Citadel.

“The kings of yore are on hand,” Ardyn said, his voice rough, “calling you forth into oblivion.”

The old kings watched impassively. 

Noctis leapt forward, his father’s sword arching towards Ardyn.

Ardyn called forth his own sword again, beating Noct’s aside. “You think you are meant to be king, and yet when your father died, you were off playing with your friends.” He slammed his blade into Noctis’. “When Lunafreya died, you lay watching, powerless to stop it.”

Noctis hit the ground, scrambling back and lurching to his feet.

“You think ten years is a long time,” Ardyn snarled. “Ten years is nothing! A blink of the eye, a single moment! Nothing!” He leapt at Noctis, each word punctuated by a strike from his sword. He was weakening. Every blow hurt him.

“I have lived in Darkness for ages! I have been Darkness for ages! I am Darkness!”

Noctis leapt at Ardyn, his sword slashing through Ardyn. Black blood sprayed across his face. It burned at his skin and tasted foul. Ardyn stumbled back, and Noctis kept hitting him. Every time he hit Ardyn, he switched weapons, striking at Ardyn with a different Royal Arm.

Ardyn tried to retaliate.

Noctis thought about Gladio. He thought about his shield, and he remembered when Gladio had sworn himself to him. He remembered all their fights, and yet they still came through it, stronger and closer.

Gladio was his brother.

Noctis thought about Prompto. He thought about his friend, his sunshine. He remembered when Prompto finally introduced himself, and how wonderful it was for someone to treat him like a person, not just a prince.

Prompto was his brother. 

Noctis thought about Ignis. He thought about his one love, the only person who made him whole. He remembered the feel of Ignis’ lips, the green of his eyes. He remembered how Ignis always wanted what was best for Noctis. He thought about how Ignis protected him from the Darkness, even if it meant becoming Darkness.

Ignis was his everything, and he let his love for the man flow through his body.

Ardyn couldn’t touch him.

Darkness and blood flew from Ardyn’s body. 

Noctis summoned his father’s sword one more time. It would always be his father’s sword. He slammed it into Ardyn’s chest, blade sinking through his sternum.

Ardyn took a step back. “So, this is how you would end it.”

Noctis sent the sword away, watching as more black blood exploded from Ardyn’s chest. Ardyn’s knees buckled, and he collapsed wetly onto his back. 

Ardyn laid on his back, spread eagled, the rain washing black blood from his face. He could feel Ignis getting closer. Ardyn’s body was weak, and he actually hurt.

“Now it is over, Majesty,” Ardyn said, staring at the sky.

Noctis walked forward, looking down at Ardyn. 

Ardyn’s eyes flicked to him. “What will you do?”

Noctis knelt next to him, his eyes never leaving Ardyn’s face.

“Banish the daemons and bring peace?” Ardyn asked. Ignis crawled closer, coming to a stop on the other side of Ardyn. He was breathing hard, tears rolling from his right eye. “Erase me from history once more?”

“This time, you can rest in peace,” Noctis whispered. “Close your eyes, forevermore.”

Ardyn looked at Noctis, breath rattling in his chest. “I will await you…in the beyond…Noct.”

And he laughed.

His body turned to ash, purple fire eating at him until there was nothing left.

Noctis bowed his head. It was nearly over.

FFXV

In the throne room, Ignis’ eye snapped open.

He ran his hand over his face, fingers tracing his scars.

And he laughed.


	2. The End of All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis' fears are realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the alternate ending. One more to go.
> 
> Thank you to all who have read this. I still love this world.
> 
> not beta-ed.

Then it all crashes down  
And you break your crown  
And you point your finger  
But there’s no one around.  
Just want one thing  
Just to play the king.  
But the castle’s crumbled   
And you’re left with just a name.

Where’s your crown,  
King Nothing.  
-Metallica, “King Nothing” 

Chapter Thirty Nine: The End of all Things

Ignis felt the Darkness tighten around his neck, and then he felt nothing.

_He stood alone on the precipice. The same one that Noctis and Ardyn had fought over him hours (days, weeks, years, he didn’t know) before. The only difference was this time he could see, and that terrified him._

_“Ignis,” Ardyn’s voice whispered in his ear._

_Ignis spun, facing the Accursed One. Black ichor leaked from Ardyn’s eyes and nose and mouth. His eyes glowed with that inner Darkness, skin white as black tears rolled down his cheeks._

_Ignis couldn’t think of anything more terrifying and beautiful as the man in front of him._

_Ardyn stepped close, slipping his arms around Ignis’ waist. Ignis didn’t fight him._

_Something wasn’t right. Ignis knew that, but he couldn’t seem to move. Shouldn’t Ardyn be fighting Noctis? Wasn’t he supposed to meet Noctis in the beyond?_

_He could feel the bond between them twisting and roiling, Darkness seething between them._

_He could barely feel Noctis._

_“Ardyn…” Ignis said, lips barely moving._

_Ardyn smiled, leaning forward until their lips touched. Ignis could taste the intoxicating taste of Darkness on his tongue as Ardyn deepened the kiss._

_Ardyn pulled back and looked Ignis in the eye. “I’m not ready to give in,” he growled._

_Ignis’ eye widened. Darkness writhed around his wrists and ankles, holding him tightly in place._

_“Ardyn…” Ignis said, trying to use his own Darkness to break the ties. Ardyn laughed, purple fire twisting off his body._

_“You have barely ten years of controlling the Darkness. I have over two thousand. Think of what we will be together.”_

_“No!” Ignis yelled. The Darkness bit him, blood welling from his wrists and ankles._

_“I do thank you for being so willing to bond with me. We both know how this magic works. You were willing to bond with me. So alone and bitter, you would take any companionship offered to you.”_

_“No,” Ignis whispered, a black tinged tear rolling down his cheek. “Please…Ardyn.”_

_“I can’t wait to see dear Noct’s face,” Ardyn whispered, leaning forward and grabbing Ignis’ face in his hands._

_He kissed him hard, tongue driving into Ignis’ mouth._

_Darkness wriggled down his throat, thick and cloying. It eased into every pore of his skin, smoke twisting from their bodies._

_Ardyn bled Darkness, surrendering his form to the black fire._

_Ignis hung limply in the restraints. He felt Ardyn surge down the bond, shattering every shield Ignis had ever built._

_So soon after Noctis had shattered those very shields. Too soon. The wound was too fresh, too raw._

_Ignis screamed, body arching, soul fighting._

_Ardyn seemed to be more smoke than flesh. He wrapped himself around Ignis, laughing as he pressed one last kiss against those scarred lips._

_Ignis thought he saw a golden haired king watching them with horror in his eyes, thought he heard someone yelling Ardyn’s name._

_Ignis fell from the precipice, Ardyn’s laughter following him into the Darkness._

FFXV

Noctis stared at the place where Ardyn’s body had fallen. No trace remained of him; the rain had washed the stain of his flesh away faster than Noctis had thought possible.

He ran a shaking hand over his face and looked up.

Something felt off with the bond to Ignis. It had felt strange since he had realized Ignis and Ardyn were bonded. It felt wrong. 

No man should have two soul bonds.

He looked back down at his hands, the ring glinting on his finger. He needed to get up. He needed to check on Ignis and the others.

The rain came down harder. 

Noctis heard footsteps walking up behind him and he turned.

His heart leapt. Ignis walked towards him, hand out to catch rainwater on his palm. Ignis was okay; he’d come for him.

Ignis stopped next to him, head tilted. Noctis couldn’t see beyond the visor, but he could swear Ignis was looking at the spot where Ardyn had fallen.

Ignis laughed shortly, and the hairs on Noctis’ arms rose.

Something was wrong.

At first he thought that Skaeling was ascendant again. But when he reached through the bond, it didn’t feel like Skaeling had.

Ignis turned to him, slipping the visor off.

His left eye was still sealed shut, but his right…oh gods, his right eye.

Noctis felt like he was going to be sick.

Ignis’ stone grey eye was shot through with hazel, a very familiar hazel. His lips twisted in a smirk, that hazel shot eye following Noctis’ every move.

“Come now, Noct, you didn’t really think it’d be that easy, did you?” Ignis said.

“Ignis…” Noctis whispered, staring up at him.

“Not just Ignis. Not anymore.”

Ignis stared down at the horrified expression on Noctis’ face, and Ardyn’s red Armiger burst into life around Ignis.

“No!” Noctis screamed.

A sword appeared in Ignis’ hand and he swung it towards Noctis. Noctis screamed, his own blade snapping to existence and parrying Ignis’ attack away.

“Do you have any idea how easy this was?” Ignis asked, pressing another attack. Noctis scrambled back, barely avoiding each strike. “How easy it was to slither into Ignis’ mind and make him mine? He gave up so easily, crumbling into despair because he knows, dear Noct. I’ve won. You can’t attack me.”

Noctis could hear it in Ignis’ voice. It was almost like Ignis and Ardyn were speaking at the same time, their voices weaving through the other’s to make one sound, one horrifying sound.

Noctis sobbed Ignis’ name, feeling the Ardyn’s blade bite into his shoulder.

Damn it all, he had killed Ardyn!

“I’m immortal, remember?” Ardyn (he couldn’t think of this man as Ignis) said, slashing again. “And Ignis was there, right at the end of the bond, just _waiting_ for direction, for a real _king_ to show him his true destiny.”

“No! Ignis, please! Fight him!” Noctis yelled, scrambling out of the way. His exhaustion was gone, replaced by horrified adrenaline. 

“Ignis can’t hear you!” The sword slammed into the ground at Noctis’ feet.

Noctis’ Armiger exploded to life around him and Ignis laughed. 

“Now, let’s play.”

FFXV

Gladio groaned, pushing himself up on his hands and knees. He rubbed his throat, coughing. 

What the hell had Ardyn thrown at them?

He looked sideways, scrambling over to Prompto. He pulled his husband into his arms, brushing his hair back.

Prompto coughed, eyes flying open.

“You okay?” Gladio asked quietly.

“Ugh, what happened?”

“Not sure,” Gladio said.

Prompto looked around, sitting up straight. “Where’s Ignis?”

Gladio cursed, looking around the empty throne room. “Shit.”

They scrambled to their feet, steadying each other.

“Where do we even start?” Gladio grumbled. “He knows this city better than us.”

“He’d go to Noct,” Prompto said quietly. He took Gladio’s hand and pulled him back to the elevator.

They rode it down in silence, hands clasped together. They dreaded what they would find.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Gladio muttered as the doors slid open.

“Same,” Prompto said.

As they pushed the massive Citadel doors open, the sound of fighting reached their ears. They traded a horrified look and took off running.

Were Noct and Ardyn still fighting? And where, _where_ was Ignis?

They surged into the square, slamming into each other as they took in the sight before them.

“No!” Prompto whispered, covering his mouth.

Ignis and Noctis were fighting, both men surrounded by the glowing weapons of the Armiger. 

“It’s gotta be a trick. We both know Ardyn can change his appearance,” Gladio said roughly.

“Then where is Ignis?” Prompto cried.

Gladio had no answer. He didn’t know.

FFXV

Noctis darted and dodged, barely evading Ignis’ attacks. Ignis was far more agile than Ardyn had been, and Noctis couldn’t bring himself to actually attack him.

Which he knew had been Ardyn’s plan all along. He had to kill Ardyn and meet him in the beyond to rid the world of the Starscourge. 

He was confused, and his heart hurt. He didn’t want to hurt Ignis. He had already caused him so much pain, just since returning from the Crystal.

His face was wet with tears, and he just wanted to wake up. This had to be a horrible nightmare.

He half wished he was still trapped in the Crystal.

“Come now, Noct! You aren’t even trying!”

Noctis bit back a sob, stumbling. He was exhausted from the earlier fight with Ardyn, from trekking through the horror show of the city, from tearing down Ignis’ shields. Ignis was fresh, a spring in his step as he pursued Noctis across the square.

He gasped, opening the bond to Ignis. Maybe…

He could barely keep the bond open. Ignis was nothing but Darkness, scourge coursing through his veins.

Ignis threw his head back and laughed. “Delightful, isn’t it? He’s mine, now, dear Noct. All mine.”

_Noctis._

“No!” Ignis snarled.

Noctis stared, eyes wide as Ignis stopped. His Armiger flickered, disappearing. He grabbed at his head, stumbling and cursing.

_Noctis, you must end it,_ Ignis’ voice floated through the bond. _I cannot fight him. You must finish this!_

“No,” Noctis whispered. “Ignis, please!”

“Stop fighting me you idealistic piece of shit!” Ignis yelled, fingers tangled in his own hair.. Noctis knew it was Ardyn. He could feel them both through the bond; Ignis and Ardyn so entwined that there was no telling where one began and the other ended.

They were the same. Ignis _was_ Ardyn and Ardyn _was_ Ignis.

“He fights me,” Ardyn whispered through Ignis’ mouth, hazel eye staring at Noctis. “He thinks to sacrifice himself so you can fulfill your destiny.”

_It is the only way, Noctis. You must. Please. I…I do not want to live like this._

“Don’t make me do this,” Noctis whispered.

Ardyn’s laugh poured from Ignis’ lips. “Then I have already won.”

_Noctis. For me. Please. He is devouring everything I am. End it._

A thin wail escaped Ignis’ throat. Noctis could feel them fighting. He could feel Ignis weakening, the man he loved disappearing into Darkness and madness.

His father’s sword appeared in his hand, and he drove it into Ignis’ chest with a scream.

Ignis let out a wet grunt, black blood trickling from his mouth. His body slid off the end of the sword, and crumpled to the wet pavement.

Noctis fell to the ground next to him, cradling Ignis’ head in his lap. He couldn’t feel Ardyn anymore.

He looked down at Ignis’ face, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Ignis, please…” Noctis whispered, tears falling onto Ignis’ face.

Ignis smiled up at him. The hazel in his eye bled away, and Noctis was shocked to see green looking back up at him.

He coughed thickly, black blood bursting from his mouth.

“Noctis,” he gurgled. He reached a trembling hand to Noctis’ cheek. The king was beautiful.

Noctis could feel Ignis’ through the bond. He could feel how happy he was that he’d gotten to _see_ Noctis again.

“I love…” Ignis whispered, coughing thickly as more blood escaped him. He smiled at Noctis, watching the king cry.

His breath escaped him in a rush.

Noctis felt the bond to Ignis shatter, and he screamed.

FFXV

Prompto let out a horrified scream when Noctis drove the sword into Ignis’ chest. Gladio clung to him, staring in shock and horror.

They watched as Ignis’ body hit the ground, and they started running as Noctis pulled him into his lap.

It seemed to take an eternity to reach the king and his advisor. Noctis’ scream shattered the night, and Gladio knew Ignis was gone. 

There was a small part of him that felt nothing but relief. It had always felt like Ignis had died in Altissia. He had never been entirely right afterward. Hopefully the man could find peace now.

Prompto dropped to his knees next to Noctis, putting his arms around the king. Noctis wailed, clinging to Ignis’ body.

Gladio remembered the day Ignis had killed himself on the train, and how broken Noctis had seemed. He couldn’t imagine what killing Ignis would do to Noctis.

Prompto rocked back and forth, whispering softly in Noctis’ hair. Gladio knelt, gently closing Ignis’ right eye.

Prompto looked at Gladio, blue eyes swimming with tears.

The rain continued to pour down around them. No words were said. Gladio and Prompto lended what strength they had to Noctis, offering whatever meager comfort they could by their presence.

Noctis clung to Ignis’ cooling body. He knew he needed to move soon, but he needed time.

There was never enough time.

He had just killed the only man he’d ever loved, plunged a sword into his chest. 

The bond to Ignis was gone.

“Noctis?” Gladio whispered.

Noctis lifted his head, looking at Gladio through anguished eyes. 

“Let’s get him out of the rain,” Gladio said quietly. Noctis didn’t object as Gladio pulled Ignis’ body into his arms. Prompto helped Noctis to his feet, leading him after Gladio. Gladio walked slowly back up the steps to the Citadel, Ignis’ dead weight in his arms.

Prompto pulled the door shut behind them. Their footsteps echoed as Gladio walked over to a torn couch and set Ignis on it.

Noctis slipped to his knees next to Ignis, pressing his face against Ignis’ limp hand.

“What happened?” Gladio whispered.

Noctis took a shuddering breath. “When I killed Ardyn, he used his bond with Ignis to…to…”

“To take over?” Prompto asked. Noctis nodded jerkily, dashing more tears away.

“I had to do it!” Noctis said. “Ignis wanted me to do it!”

“Shhh, it’s okay, Noct,” Prompto said, hugging the king. “We know.”

Gladio walked to one of the side rooms, leaving his husband to comfort the king. He found a linen closet and opened it, surprised to see it full of blankets. He pulled one out and carried it back to the others.

He slowly covered Ignis’ body. Noctis slowly let Ignis’ hand slip through his fingers.

He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, slowly getting to his feet. 

The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could be with Ignis again.

He had to believe Ignis would be there to greet him. Surely the gods wouldn’t turn Ignis away.

They couldn’t.

He took one last look at the blanket covered body.

“Goodbye, Ignis,” he whispered.

He turned and led Prompto and Gladio to the elevator. Gladio glanced back at Ignis, half expecting him to sit up and start laughing at them.

The three men rode the elevator in silence, stopping outside the throne room again. Noctis turned to look at them.

“Make sure you guys summon your weapons,” Noctis said. “After…after…”

“We will,” Prompto said softly.

They were silent for a few minutes.

Gladio reached out, putting his hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “It’s all you,” he said gruffly. He squeezed Noctis’ shoulder, and Noctis covered his hand with his own.

“Thank you, Gladio,” Noctis said softly.

Gladio nodded, stepping back, his chin wobbling.

Prompto blinked back tears. Noctis pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I love you, Prompto. I’m glad you’re my friend.”

Prompto held him tight. “You’re the best friend I ever had.”

He let go of Noctis and stepped back. Gladio pulled him into his arms, pressing his lips against Prompto’s hair. 

Noctis took a deep breath. Ignis should be standing there with them. 

“Walk tall, my friends,” Noctis whispered.

Prompto made no move to stop his tears. Gladio sniffed, fisting his hand over his heart and bowing deeply.

“Your majesty,” he said.

Noctis nodded to them, pushing open the door and walking through.

The throne room door snapped shut behind him.

It was time.

FFXV

His footsteps echoed around the hall as he walked slowly towards the throne. He ascended the steps, slowing as he reached the throne. 

He stopped, his fingers caressing the arm of the chair.

“I’m home,” he said. He lifted his head, staring out over the throne room. “I walked tall.”

He looked back down at the throne. “And though it took me a while…I’m…I’m ready now.”

Noctis took a step forward and lowered himself slowly to the throne. It hit him hard then. This would be the first and last time he would sit upon it as king.

He would be the last.

He slipped the photo he had taken from Prompto out of his pocket. He touched each of their faces. He set it carefully on the arm of the throne.

“I love you all. Ignis…Luna…guys…”

As he sat on the throne, the Ring of the Lucii started to glow. Runes appeared around him, Light made coherent.

“Dad…” Noctis whispered.

Regis stood next to the throne, his back to Noctis.

“The time we had together…I cherish.”

Light sparkled around him, brightening the throne room. 

Regis stood silent, his face pained. Noctis didn’t look right at him. He couldn’t. 

The Light from the Ring danced over Noctis’ face. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

“Kings of Lucis…” Noctis whispered. He could feel them, beings of Light coalescing before him. “Come to me!”

Noctis summoned his father’s sword one last time. He slammed the blade into the soft marble floor at his feet.

Lightning shot from the sky, surrounding the throne. Twelve glowing weapons of Light surrounded the throne. The Royal Arms. The weapons of the old kings.

The thirteenth was in his hands.

One by one, the kings appeared behind their weapons, bodies glowing with Light. Noctis kept his hands wrapped tight around the hilt of his father’s sword.

He didn’t look up, but he was aware as the first of the old kings floated before him. He grabbed his weapon, and flew straight at Noctis.

The king’s blade pierced Noctis, that Light-made body disappearing into the Chosen King’s. 

Noctis cried out, rocking back. His right hand still held his father’s sword, the Ring of the Lucii glowing brightly.

One by one, the kings of old joined with Noctis, their weapons and bodies disappearing into Noctis’.

Gods, but it hurt. 

Every king entering his body made him feel like he was being torn to shreds. It was too much. It hurt so much.

Regis stood next to Noctis, not looking at his son. Every time one of the old kings disappeared into Noctis’ body, Regis’ lips tightened. He had never wanted his son to hurt like this.

Noctis’ cries filled the throne room. His hand loosened on the sword, slowly sliding off the hilt. Noctis was doubled over, breathing hard. His body was a conduit for the kings, for Light.

Soon, Noctis held the twelve kings inside him. Only one remained.

Doubled over, he was suddenly bombarded with images of his friends; Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, Luna, Cindy, Aranea, his father…

Noctis slowly lifted his father’s sword, arm trembling with pain. He dragged it closer to Regis.

Regis still had his back to Noctis.

Noctis held the sword out to his father, staring at his feet.

He knew what his father had to do. He knew what was about to happen.

“Dad…Trust in me…” His voice was soft, pained. His skin glistened with sweat.

Regis’ form, cloaked in Light and armor, slowly appeared in front of Noctis. He took the sword from his son, leveling it at his chest.

Noctis slowly started to lift his head.

Ignis. He had to believe he would see Ignis again.

He was afraid to die. He was afraid of how much it would hurt.

He lifted his eyes.

Regis knew what he was doing.

He drove the blade into his son’s chest, severing his spinal cord and pinning him to the throne.

Noctis grunted, and the Light from the Ring disappeared.

The throne room was silent.

FFXV

Gladio held Prompto tightly. They both cried. They could hear daemons chattering and screaming below, but neither made a move.

Gladio wasn’t sure he could move. It was too much. 

He kissed Prompto’s hair. Prompto’s arms tightened around his waist.

“Now what?” Prompto whispered into Gladio’s chest.

“I don’t know, Prompto. I’m lost.”

Prompto sniffed. “Me too. But as long as we’re lost together, I’m safe.”

Gladio wept.

FFXV

Noctis’ body sat pinned to the throne. There was no sound, no movement.

The Ring of the Lucii started to glow, and Light exploded from it.

_Noctis found himself in an empty place, sword in hand. Light swirled around him, but there was nothing else._

_There was a dark pit below him. His feet didn’t touch anything. He seemed to float in the empty place._

_He looked into the Darkness, and threw his sword into it._

_His body vanished in an explosion of ash._

_There was Light, and stars, where Noctis reappeared. It reminded him of his time spent in the Crystal._

_He looked around the emptiness. Colors bled into one another, swirling around him._

_The Ring of the Lucii was heavy and cold on his finger._

_Something wasn’t right._

_He was alone._

_Ardyn wasn’t here._

FFXV

Ignis sat up, throwing the blanket off his body. He lifted his head, seemingly looking up through the floors at the throne room.

A smirk blossomed on his face as he walked towards the elevator. He hummed as he stepped inside, pushing the button to take him to the throne room.

He stared at his reflection, hazel eye staring back at him.

He laughed.

FFXV

_Ignis stood on the precipice, chained by Darkness. He could see everything Ardyn saw. That hazel eye staring back at him._

_He remembered a long ago dream; Prompto chained up, being tortured by Ignis. He remembered turning to the mirror in horror, only to see Ardyn’s face looking back at him._

_So it had come to pass._

_He had felt the bond to Noctis shatter when his body died. For a moment, he had felt truly free._

_Free of Ardyn, free of pain._

_And then…_

_They had stood before the gods, he and Ardyn, chained together. Bahamut turned away._

_Ignis had screamed, Ardyn had laughed._

_And then they were back._

_They were back in Ignis’ body._

_Ardyn whispered through his mind, their mind. They were the same now, the same man._

_Accursed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would simply love to know what you think of this.
> 
> comments and kudos are love.


	3. Epilogue (verse 2)-The Eternal King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was over. The king was dead. Long live the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's before midnight my time so I got this posted on the year anniversary of the first chapter of Light! This is the last chapter of the alternate ending, the ending where things don't turn out so well for our heroes.
> 
> Mind the warnings for this chapter. This is the one with the graphic violence.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read Light in the Darkness, and who continue to love this world. I love hearing your thoughts on it, and I would love to know your thoughts on this ending.
> 
> For most of this chapter, Ignis and Ardyn will be referred to as THEY/THEM pronouns, because they are sharing a body and it is easier that way. They also chat a lot in their head. _Italics are Ignis_ and **_bold italics are Ardyn._**  
>  Anything bracketed with dashes (—) denotes that it is taking place in the beyond.
> 
> not beta-ed, please enjoy.

Royal flames will carve a path in chaos,  
Bringing daylight to the night.  
Death is riding into town with armor,  
They’ve come to take all your rights.

Hail to the king, Hail to the one.  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun.  
Hail to the king.  
-Avenged Sevenfold, ‘Hail to the King’

Epilogue: The Eternal King

 

Gladio cradled Prompto’s face in his hands, their foreheads pressed together. Both cried. The utter silence coming from the throne room was telling, and Gladio knew it was done.

Noctis was dead, gone to fulfill his destiny, to bring back the dawn.

Gladio cursed the gods. How he wished things could have been different.

“What do we do now?” Prompto whispered, arms around his husband’s neck.

“I don’t know,” Gladio replied, running his thumbs over Prompto’s cheeks.

“I love you, big guy, you know that, right?”

“I never doubt it,” Gladio said, pressing his lips against Prompto’s.

The daemons roared below, and Gladio thought he heard the elevator door. He ignored it. They would fight the daemons to make sure Noctis’ body wasn’t disturbed.

He pulled back from Prompto, smiling down at him.

Prompto smiled back, then let out a strangled grunt. 

They both looked down, staring in horrified silence at the narrow blade sticking out of Prompto’s chest.

“Gladio?” Prompto whispered, his eyes wide. It didn’t hurt. Not yet.

With a sickening sucking sound, the blade disappeared, and Prompto collapsed, blood welling from his chest. 

“Oh dear, my hand slipped.”

Gladio looked up.

Ignis stood there, twirling a bloody dagger in his hands. He smirked, then held the blade up to his mouth.

His tongue flicked out, tasting Prompto’s blood on the blade.

“Hmmm…delicious.”

Gladio screamed.

FFXV

They saw Gladio and Prompto standing in front of the throne room, holding each other and crying.

**_How sweet and utterly sickening._ **

_You know nothing, Ardyn. They love each other._

**_And yet you think to hide the hate you feel for them from me? We are the same, Ignis Scientia. We are one being. Now and forever._ **

_I will never be like you._

**_Oh, Ignis. You already are._ **

Ignis was a passenger in his own body. He couldn’t fight Ardyn; the man was far too powerful. They both existed there, two souls, one body.

They summoned a dagger, running their fingers over the blade as they walked silently down the hall.

Ignis couldn’t help thinking that Gladio and Prompto were being foolish. They should be paying attention, not moping!

Ardyn laughed through their mind. **_I couldn’t agree more._**

They slammed the dagger forward, piercing Prompto’s body. Ignis wished he was still blind, wished that Ardyn hadn’t returned sight to his open eye. He screamed inside his own mind until Ardyn silenced him.

“Oh dear, my hand slipped,” Ardyn said with Ignis’ mouth. Their face twisted into a horrid smirk, and Ardyn lifted their hand and licked the blade.

“Hmmm…Delicious.”

Gladio screamed, lunging at them with his bare hands. They warped behind him, resting one booted foot on Prompto’s chest.

“Pitiful excuse for a shield. Failed your king, failed your husband, failed your friends.”

Gladio spun, tears streaming down his face. He held his hand out to summon his Greatsword. 

Nothing happened.

Ardyn threw their head back and laughed.

Gladio had forgotten to summon his sword before Noctis’ death.

They surged forward, grabbing Gladio by the face in a dark parody of how he’d been holding Prompto’s. Gladio could feel Ignis’ nails digging into his face, breaking the skin.

They drove Gladio to his knees, never letting go of his face.

Gladio stared into Ignis’ face, shocked by the hazel eye looking back at him.

“Ardyn,” Gladio spat.

Their lips curled into a smile. “Oh, don’t be that way. Ignis is here too, you know, watching you, hating you.”

Gladio swallowed. “Ignis, please,” Gladio whispered. “Noctis wouldn’t want this. This isn’t you, Ignis. I know the man I grew up with is still in there.”

Ignis watched Gladio. He remembered Cartanica, all those years ago, when Gladio had left him there on the ground.

Oh, how that wound had festered.

Ignis had hated him from that moment. Ardyn had taken that hate and cultivated it, fed it, grew it, and molded Ignis into a creature of hate and darkness and death.

“Just think, this would never have happened if you hadn’t left me in Cartanica,” Ignis growled. Ardyn’s delighted laugh rolled from their lips. How utterly perfect.

“If you had been there when I needed you I never would’ve gone to him. We could have faced the end together.” They leaned close, breath dancing along Gladio’s lips.

“You did this to me.”

They pressed a rough kiss against Gladio’s lips, laughing as he struggled in their grip.

Gladio tried to claw at their hands, their arms, trying desperately to get them off. He didn’t want this to be his last kiss, his final memory before death. He knew what was coming. He felt his lips forced open by something cold, felt tendrils of Darkness weave beneath his skin.

“Do tell Noctis hello for us, will you?” Ardyn purred.

The Darkness writhed just under Gladio’s skin, pulsed down his throat, shredded his insides. He couldn’t scream around the shaft of Darkness in his throat.

He felt every moment of agony as his body exploded in a mass of blood and viscera.

And then merciful nothingness.

FFXV

“Disgusting,” Ardyn said, wiping some of Gladio’s blood from their face. Ignis was silent, horrified and shocked.

But there was a part of him, that part that Ardyn had brought out over the past ten years, that delighted in knowing that Gladio had suffered.

It had been far too fast.

**_See, my dear? You are just like me. We are Accursed._ **

Ignis had no reply. They had stood before the gods and been found wanting.

There was no peaceful afterlife for them.

They walked into the throne room, leaving Prompto’s body and what remained of Gladio’s corpse in the entryway.

They slowed as they approached the dark throne. They could just barely make out the outline of Noctis sitting on the throne.

Ignis wished he was blind so he wouldn’t have to face this .

They stood before the king, looking down at his body pinned to the throne. Ignis recognized the blade driven through Noctis’ chest and felt a wave of horror.

**_Awful, isn’t it? Killed by his own father, and for what?_ **

They stared. Ardyn let Ignis stare through their one eye, taking in the horror of his king, his lover, pinned to the throne.

 _For nothing_ Ignis spat in their mind.

Ardyn waited.

_You were supposed to meet him in the beyond. Why didn’t you?_

**_When we became the same person, our fates were tied together for eternity. If only Bahamut hadn’t turned_ you _away then I would have been able to meet Noctis for the final showdown._**

Ardyn could feel how horrified Ignis was.

_So Bahamut has sentenced the entire world to darkness because he could not bear to look at me?_

**_Bahamut is to blame for everything. He has never cared for the people of Eos. If he had only let me die two thousand years ago. If only the gods hadn’t turned Izunia from me._ **

Ignis reached their hand out to touch Noctis’ head. He felt the pain of that shattered bond again, and he thought of their life together.

He remembered meeting Noctis, the boy prince taking his hand in both of his. He remembered the day they had bound themselves together, the day he’d stolen the keys to the Regalia, only trying to bring a smile to his face. The day Ignis realized he was in love with the prince, the day they’d left to head for Altissia. 

Altissia.

He remembered Noctis going back in time and the first time they’d made love, and waking up in the train afterwards. Cartanica. Being left, being useless.

Ardyn.

Gralea, losing Noctis and what little sanity he’d had left. Going to Ardyn, falling into Darkness. 

Making a soul bond with Ardyn through hate and violence.

Looking back, he knew he had welcomed it. He had been tired of being alone.

Skaeling. He clenched their fist. Maybe Skaeling had only ever been an excuse. Maybe Skaeling had never existed; it was only Ignis hiding his murders behind a different identity. 

Ardyn felt Ignis’ despair.

_I have failed him._

**_The gods have failed him, as they failed me. You have only ever been a pawn in the game._ **

Ignis wished he could deny it, but he couldn’t. He ran their fingers through Noctis’ hair, letting those silky strands tangle around their hand. 

“He died for nothing,” Ignis whispered. “Everything, all this, was for nothing.”

**_He died because the gods have no regard for mortals. They care nothing for them, brief lived things. They only want the mortals to dance to their tune. Tell me, Ignis, what will you do about it?_ **

Ignis went still, hand resting on Noctis’ head. He watched as the Crystal started to dim.

 _What is happening?_ He was avoiding answering Ardyn’s question. He knew that.

**_The death of the chosen king is the end of the power of the Crystal, of the Ring of the Lucii, of the old kings, and eventually…the gods. They were going to fade, leave mankind to make their own decisions._ **

Ignis was silent, and Ardyn could feel the rage building in them.

_Then why would they just let Noctis die if they knew what you were going to do?_

**_Free will. Dear Noctis willingly gave his life at the moment we stood before Bahamut. If only he hadn’t turned us away…_ **

Ignis tilted Noctis’ head back, and they stared into his slack face.

“I do this for you, Noctis. Always for you,” Ignis whispered. They wrapped their hand around the hilt of the sword pinning him and yanked it out. Noctis slumped, blood slowly oozing from the wound.

There was no heartbeat to push the blood out.

The Sword of the Father disappeared in a shower of blue light.

Ignis felt that black rage that had been hiding beneath the surface since Noctis’ return rise to the surface. He didn’t fight it. He was done fighting it.

So he and Ardyn were Accursed. They were alone, yet never apart.

_—Ignis and Ardyn stood, staring at the two kings on the other side of the precipice. Noctis and Izunia.—_

_I will never see him again._ It wasn’t a question.

**_No. There is no peaceful afterlife for us. Tell me, Ignis. What do you want to do?_ **

_Make the gods regret._ There was no hesitation. Ardyn could feel Ignis’ determination, his rage, his hate, and it was good.

Their lips curled in a smile. They leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss against Noctis’ cold lips.

_—Ignis and Ardyn stood on the precipice, Darkness behind them. They stared at the kings, then turned to face the Darkness. They stood shoulder to shoulder, staring into it, and the Darkness stared back.—_

They summoned their katana as the Crystal continued to dim. They would lose access to the rest of the armiger with the loss of the Crystal, but they could not bear to lose that one.

But they would still have the power of Darkness behind them.

They stepped back, staring at Noctis out of their one good eye. They raised their hand, purple fire twisting on their palm. They launched it at the king, watching as his body was devoured.

Ignis watched his lover’s body disappear. What remained of his heart was dark and shriveled, a knot of hatred and violence. Ardyn held it, cradled it, nurtured it.

This was who he was now. He and Ardyn, Accursed.

For eternity.

They would make the gods regret turning them away, regret letting Noctis (and Izunia, Ardyn whispered through their minds) die for nothing.

Katana in hand, they turned and walked away.

_—Ignis stared into the Darkness, and he welcomed it with open arms.—_

The Crystal went dark.

FFXV

—Noctis stood, staring blankly around the empty space. There was nothing there. No one but him.

Suddenly the Ring of the Lucii was burning on his finger, heavy and hot against his skin. He yanked it off with a yelp, staring in horror as the ring crumbled and faded away.

“Oh no,” Noctis whispered. It was getting darker, wherever he was.

He felt like he was falling, being dragged under the waves.

His eyes flew open with a strangled gasp, and he found himself looking into the electric blue eyes of man with gold hair and a well-trimmed beard. The half crown of Lucis was woven into his hair.

“Who are you?” Noctis gasped. The man helped him to his feet. Noctis had never seen such sadness in someone’s eyes before.

“My name is Izunia,” the man said.

Noctis’ eyes widened. This was Ardyn’s brother? This was the founder king?

“Walk with me,” Izunia said quietly, and Noctis realized they were on a beach. He could see a fire burning in the distance.

“Where are we?” Noctis asked as they started walking down the beach.

“Beyond,” Izunia said quietly. His voice was deep and melodic, and with a pang he realized how much the man reminded of Ignis.

He wondered if Ignis reminded Ardyn of Izunia.

“You are wondering why you’re here,” Izunia said.

“Well, yeah,” Noctis said. “I don’t understand.”

“This is where we go when we die.”

“I was supposed to face Ardyn.”

“Yes.”

They walked in silence. 

“Then where was he?” Noctis asked finally, dreading the answer.

Izunia looked at him, blue eyes sad. “You know where he is.”

“I want to hear it,” Noctis growled.

Izunia stared at him. “He is with Ignis.”

Noctis turned away, glaring at the black water. He jumped when Izunia gently cupped his face, turning his face back to him.

“If I had only been there for Ardyn, instead of locking him away in Angelgard and taking the crown like the gods demanded, maybe it all would have been different. I am beyond sorry that you and yours had to deal with the consequences of my actions.”

Noctis blinked up at him. He wasn’t sure what to say. He could feel the broken bond to Ignis still, the pain of it, the empty place in his heart that belonged only to Ignis.

“It never goes away,” Izunia whispered. He pressed their foreheads together. 

“What doesn’t?” Noctis asked, swallowing thickly.

“The pain you’re feeling. That broken bond. The gods broke the bond I had with my brother, my lover, my king. Even now, two thousand years after my death, it festers. Soul bonds survive death. If they could join us…”

“I’ll never see him again, will I?” Noctis asked, voice cracking.

Izunia shook his head. “They have both been judged. They will never find peace.”

Noctis’ knees buckled, and Izunia lowered him to the ground, cradling him against his broad chest. Noctis screamed, slamming his fists into Izunia’s chest. Izunia let him.

He had two thousand years of learning to deal with his pain. It was still fresh, still new, still raw, for Noctis.

Finally, Noctis fell silent, fingers curled in Izunia’s jacket. Izunia stroked his hair, resting his cheek on the last king’s forehead.

“What happens to those people still alive, on Eos?” Noctis finally asked.

Izunia looked up at the sky.

“They die.”—

FFXV

—Noctis wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Izunia led him to the fire burning at the end of the beach. His eyes widened when his father climbed to his feet, opening his arms.

Noctis threw himself into Regis’ arms, holding his father tightly around the waist. Regis whispered to him, rocking back and forth and they both cried.

Noctis felt a small hand on his shoulder and looked up. Lunafreya looked down at him, tears in her eyes.

“I am so sorry, Noctis.”

“I know,” Noctis whispered. 

He looked around. Clarus and Nyx sat in camp chairs, watching them sadly. Izunia lowered himself into a chair, cradling his head in his hands. Luna stepped back and joined Nyx as Regis led Noctis to the chair next to Izunia.

Noctis lifted his eyes and his eyes widened. He leapt to his feet and ran out of the camp, approaching the two people leaning on each other and limping towards them.

“Prompto! Gladio!”

No. No they shouldn’t be here. 

“Help, Noct!” Prompto cried, trying to hold Gladio up. Gladio hit the sand, letting out a pained cry.

“What happened?” Noctis asked, getting one of Gladio’s arms over his shoulder. Together, they dragged him to his feet and headed for the camp.

Izunia leapt to his feet when they walked into the camp, staring at Gladio. Lunafreya stared in horror, covering her mouth. 

“Oh gods, Gladiolus, what happened?” Clarus asked, helping them lower his son to the ground. Prompto cradled his husband’s head in his lap, tears rolling down his face.

Gladio’s face was a ruined mess, blood running from his eyes, skin flayed open. Noctis could see muscle and bone shift as Gladio swallowed.

“Ignis,” Gladio croaked.

“No,” Noctis said, stumbling back.

“Ignis did this,” Gladio cried, clawing at his face as a wave of pain wracked him.

“No! I don’t believe you!”

“Noctis, enough!” Lunafreya snapped. “We have to deal with this now. Nyx, Izunia, I’ll need your help to hold him down.”

“Why is he hurt?” Prompto asked, running his fingers through Gladio’s hair. “I mean, we’re all dead, but I don’t feel any pain.”

“Gladiolus was killed by Darkness,” Izunia said quietly, joining Nyx to hold Gladio down. “Darkness can leave scars on the soul, and that is what has happened here.”

“Ignis killed us both,” Prompto said quietly.

Noctis screamed.

Regis pulled his son close, watching as Lunafreya’s hands started to glow.

“Blessed stars of light and life, deliver us from Darkness’ blight,” she whispered. 

Gladio cried out, arching as the warmth of her Light sank into his skin. Izunia watched, and he remembered how Ardyn had been able to heal people. 

He looked away.

Two thousand years and it still hurt.

Noctis sobbed bitterly. It couldn’t be true. Ignis couldn’t have done this.

Prompto watched in awe as Gladio’s skin knit back together. Lunafreya wiped blood away from his face.

Gladio didn’t hurt anymore.

Gladio reached for Prompto’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Lunafreya ran her fingers over the scars on Gladio’s face.

His eyes were gone. Nothing she could do would bring them back.

Darkness had burned his sight from his soul.

“That is all I can do,” Lunafreya whispered. She could feel her powers fading. “He will never see again.”

Prompto sniffed, biting back a sob. Gladio smiled bitterly.

“Ignis’ final revenge.”—

FFXV

—Noctis stood alone on the beach, arms around himself. He felt cold, and he knew he would always be cold.

Ignis had done that to Gladio.

He had listened while Gladio had haltingly told them about the end. How Prompto had been stabbed through the heart, how Ignis had held him down and torn him apart with Darkness.

He remembered what Ignis had told him, so long ago, about wanting to gouge Gladio’s eyes out.

It seemed he had finally succeeded. 

A large hand landed on his shoulder, and Noctis turned to face Izunia.

“I am so sorry,” Izunia said quietly. Noctis turned away, staring out over the water. He could make out the outline of Angelgard. It was strange to him that Angelgard existed in both life and death.

“It is a gateway,” Izunia said. “Come.”

He put his hand on the small of Noctis’ back and led him a small boat. Noctis got in, staring blankly ahead as Izunia rowed them to Angelgard.

It seemed to take no time at all and they were there, stepping onto the island. 

“Why are we here?”

“This is the place where the veil between worlds is thinnest. The beginning and the end.”

“Is that why I came out of the Crystal there?”

“Indeed it is. This way,” Izunia said, leading him up an incline.

Before them stood a gate of stone, etched with flickering runes. Noctis thought they were similar to the ones the graced the havens.

“I have spent centuries standing here, waiting for a man that will never come. I do not want you to face that same loneliness and destruction. Look.”

Izunia pointed through the gate, and Noctis took a step back as the air seemed to waver before them.

He found himself looking into the throne room. He saw his own body, pinned to the throne by his father’s sword. He watched as the throne room doors opened, and he let out a cry when he saw Ignis step over Prompto’s body.

He turned his head and threw up over what was left of Gladio’s. Izunia stroked his back, not looking away from the images before them.

He had seen Ardyn do worse over the centuries. Gladio’s death was only the beginning.

“Look,” Izunia said again.

Noctis watched as Ignis stood before his body, and he swore he could see the ghostly outline of Ardyn standing next to him.

He could see Ignis’ mouth move, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying. He watched as Ignis pulled the sword from his chest, his body slumping. 

He sobbed as Ignis kissed his mouth, and then sent Darkness to destroy his body.

Izunia held him, doing his best to comfort him. No one else knew, understood, what Noctis was going through.

The others would be able to move into the afterlife, their souls whole.

He and Noctis were trapped by their torn soul bonds. They could move into the afterlife, but they would never be truly happy.

Izunia’s eyes widened as the image shifted. “Noctis!”

Noctis’ head whipped up, and he let out a strangled gasp.

Ardyn and Ignis stood just on the other side of the gate, watching them. A great Darkness writhed behind them, tendrils caressing them and holding them.

“Ignis!” Noctis called, stepping forward.

Ignis gave no sign that he heard him. He and Ardyn simply stared. 

Izunia looked at Ardyn, his heart twisting. He still found Ardyn beautiful, even after everything. 

Ardyn’s lips twisted in a sad smirk. He turned to Ignis, resting his hand on Ignis’ shoulder.

Ignis’ eye swept over Noctis’ body, his face unbearably sad. He mouthed something, and both he and Ardyn turned to face the Darkness.

They embraced it, and it devoured them.

The gate returned to its dormant state, and the two kings sank to the ground.

Ignis’ voice drifted through the gate, piercing Noctis’ chest.

_For you, Noctis, your majesty. All of this for you._

Izunia held him and they cried.

Noctis wrenched free and threw himself at the gate, sobbing Ignis’ name. He bounced back, an invisible force driving him to his knees.

“It won’t work,” Izunia said quietly. “Believe me, I’ve tried. Those that have died cannot cross back over. We can only watch.”

“How do you stay sane like this?” Noctis asked, staring at his hands.

Izunia was silent for a moment. “Sometimes you don’t.”

Noctis had nothing to say to that. 

They stood up some time later, climbing back onto the boat. Izunia rowed them back to shore in silence. He helped Noctis out, and they stood near the camp, watching as Gladio blindly reached for some food.

Memories of when Ignis was freshly blind rose in Noctis’ mind, and he wondered how different everything truly would have been if they had all been there for him.

“You cannot obsess over your life, choices you wish you could’ve made,” Izunia said, watching Gladio sadly. “It can’ be changed. We can’t go back, no matter how much we wish to.”

“So what do we do?”

“We try to comfort those coming through the gate, because there will be multitudes of them, and we don’t let the others know how much pain we’re in. They can do nothing.”

“There’s no peace for us either, is there?” Noctis asked.

Izunia shook his head, gold hair shimmering in the firelight. “No. In a way, we are as Accursed as them.”

Noctis looked to the east.

“The sun does rise here,” Izunia said after a moment.

“That’ll make it easier for the people, then. At least they’ll get to see the sun, even if I couldn’t bring it back.”

Izunia rested his hand on Noctis’ shoulder, both staring into the east.

Noctis felt his eyes well with tears as dawn’s rosy fingers speared the sky. He could hear Prompto sobbing as he described a sunrise that Gladio would never see.

He reached blindly for Izunia’s hand, and Izunia let him grab it.

They stood in silence, shoulder to shoulder, watching the sunrise.

There was nothing else they could do.

They turned and walked back to camp.—

FFXV

They walked through the city, felling any who crossed their path. They showed no mercy, using their katana and Darkness and trailing blood like a cloak.

_Why did you take Izunia’s name?_

Ardyn considered not answering, but they could hide nothing from the other. They were truly one and the same.

**_It was my way to remember him. My memory is spotty from my life before I was Accursed. I know I loved him, but I could only remember the hate. It was hundreds of years after his death that I took his name._ **

They eviscerated a screaming man, wiping blood from their face.

_How did he die?_

**_I killed him. I escaped from Angelgard in the twilight of his life. I stared at him, old man that he was, and then I kissed him. And then I killed him with the very blade we hold in our hands._**

Ignis was silent. Ardyn could feel him thinking. 

It was very strange. It was the most intimate of bonds. Ardyn had always been in his own body. Sharing one would take some getting used to, although he had to admit that Ignis was far more agile than he had been.

_Then I will become Ignis Caelum._

Not that anyone would be alive to appreciate the name when they were done.

Ignis and Ardyn danced death through the city, and they enjoyed it.

The gods would have no one left to worship them when they were done.

They left the city and continued walking. They had a world to burn.

FFXV

Cor Leonis stared at the sky, running his fingers over the scar on his throat. He had a feeling something had gone wrong.

“Damn it, I knew I should’ve gone with them,” he whispered to himself.

“Marshal?” Iris’ voice came from behind him. She sounded afraid, and sad.

He turned to look at her. “Iris,” he said quietly.

“They failed, didn’t they? Something went wrong.”

He didn’t reply. He didn’t know what to say. Her eyes filled with tears. 

“We’ll be in the dark forever, won’t we?”

There was a slow clap from behind them. They both spun, and Cor’s heart fell.

“Ignis!” he snarled.

Ignis smirked at him, sweeping his arms out in a bow.

Iris took a step back. Ignis’ face didn’t look right. He was absolutely covered in blood and thicker things, teeth flashing white in his face. He looked happy.

“Where are the others?” Cor asked, gripping his katana. He couldn’t help but notice that Ignis held one in his hand too.

“They’re quite dead,” Ignis said. “You see, they failed.”

“Then why are you still alive?” Iris asked harshly.

Ignis turned his head, and Cor realized he could see out of his right eye. It was hazel. 

“I’m afraid the Draconian found me wanting, and I won’t be joining dear Noct. Ever.”

“No,” Iris whispered. She refused to believe her brother was dead.

“Oh yes. Shall I tell you how he screamed as I tore him apart, dear Iris? Shall I regal you with the tale of his death?”

“You son of a bitch,” she yelled. She spat in his face.

Ignis laughed, wiping her spittle from his face. “Come now, that wasn’t very nice.”

She pulled her gun out, leveling it at Ignis. Ignis simply smiled and spread his arms. 

“By all means, my dear, pull the trigger.”

She did.

Ignis clutched his chest dramatically, falling to the ground. Cor stood rooted to the spot, Darkness writhing around his feet.

Ignis climbed to his feet. “I’m afraid I’m immortal. It is both my blessing and my curse.”

Iris screamed and emptied the clip into his chest.

Ignis sighed, fingering the holes in his jacket. “Well, that’s unfortunate. Finding new clothes will be quite impossible now.”

She lunged at him, clawing at his face in rage. Ignis grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, Darkness wrapping around her body.

“You’ll be with your dear brother soon. Ask him how his sight is.”

The Darkness wrapped around her limbs and pulled. Cor let out a horrified yell as her body was torn asunder, viscera and bones landing in a pile at his feet.

“You aren’t Ignis,” Cor snarled.

“Not just Ignis. We are more than just Ignis. We are Accursed,” they whispered. Cor swore he heard two voices talking at the same time.

“Then what should I call you? Skaeling?”

They laughed. “Skaeling was nothing but a smoke screen. I was always Skaeling, and Skaeling was me. No…call us…‘you majesty.’”

Cor shook his head. “Never.”

“Pity. We are the only king left, after all. There will never be another. We are the eternal king, now and always.”

“Go to hell.”

“Oh, Cor,” they stepped forward, caressing Cor’s weathered cheek. “We’re already there.”

They twisted his head until the bones snapped, and Cor fell to the ground, lifeless.

**_Now for the rest of them._ **

They raged through Hammerhead, killing every hunter who had gathered to wait for the coming dawn.

Their dark fire lit up the night.

“Ignis!”

They turned, facing Cindy as she ran out of the garage. She stared at him in horror.

“Oh, Ignis, what have they done to you?”

**_We could keep her alive. Use her. It will be lonely._ **

Ignis didn’t reply. He stepped forward, and Cindy didn’t run. Ignis cupped her face, and she looked into that hazel eye and knew he was lost.

“I forgive you,” she whispered.

That eye widened.

“No one could ever forgive us. We will destroy everything. For Noctis. And Izunia. We will tear the world apart for them.”

Cindy covered Ignis’ hands with her own. Her heart pounded wildly under her breast. She knew she was about to die.

“I forgive you both,” she whispered, taking a guess that Ignis wasn’t alone in his head. She had heard the Skaeling rumors. She wasn’t an idiot.

They stared at her. 

“Tell them we’re sorry,” they whispered. They kissed her, and she clung to him.

They drove a thin stiletto blade into her heart, and slowly lowered her to the ground. She was dead long before they closed her eyes.

—Cindy opened her eyes, and Noctis helped her to her feet. “They said they were sorry.”

“I know,” Noctis said quietly, leading her to camp. She sat down, and she cried.—

_She saw the best in me when no one else did._

**_Then a merciful death was the best gift we could give her._ **

They turned and walked back to the road. They looked back at Hammerhead, watching it burn with a purple fire.

It lit up the night, a false dawn burning brightly.

They started walking. Daemons avoided them, and when they didn’t get out of the way in time, they fed.

They moved easily through the night, Darkness speeding their stride, carrying them like a favorite mount. 

**_Think of how Lestallum will burn._ **

_It will be glorious._

They had quite the journey before they would hit Lestallum. There were still outposts to destroy, roving bands of bandits to kill.

Bahamut raged, but he couldn’t touch them. The death of the Crystal had severely limited what power he’d had left.

What a fool he had been, and he could do nothing to change it.

There would never be another Crystal, another king, another prophecy.

Ignis Caelum and Ardyn Izunia were the last king together. The Eternal King. The Daemon King.

They walked down the road, humming what sounded like the chocobo post theme song.

They reached the last hunter outpost in Leide, watching as people milled around, going about their day to day lives in the long night.

The everlasting night.

A child, maybe twelve years old, saw them first. She ran to them. Hunters were always coming and going, bringing in supplies and news.

She slowed as she neared them. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from their face. 

“Who are you?” she asked, her voice thin and scared. Dark fire licked down their arms, into their eyes, covering their body.

They smiled, sweeping their arms out in a bow. They lifted their head, looking right at her.

It glowed gold, and their katana appeared in their hand.

“A man of no consequence.”

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now aren't you glad this wasn't the main ending?
> 
> I would love to know what you think of this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think of this.


End file.
